


Dinner Date

by MearaRutherford



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MearaRutherford/pseuds/MearaRutherford
Summary: Cullen wants to spend some time alone with Meara, learning about her and exchanging stories but Skyhold is a bit too crowded and a little privacy is hard to find.





	1. Chapter 1

Cullen knew Meara and Dorian were a package deal, even before Dorian had told him. Dorian was Meara’a constant companion he had accompanied her on every mission since Haven, watching her back and stepping between her and danger to cast a shield on her whenever possible. In Skyhold, they were always seen together and had grown almost inseparable. This caused Cullen to get to know Dorian much better, in fact the more time he spent with Meara the more time he found he was spending with Dorian too. Underneath his arrogant Tevinter exterior, which was mostly for show, was a good man who loved Meara as much as he did.

Cullen appreciated that Meara had Dorian to look out for her and to keep her company when he was stuck behind a desk with reports and troop movements, but he couldn’t help but be jealous of the free time Dorian had to spend with her. What he would give to spend an afternoon with her playing chess, walking the garden, listening to her laugh and enjoying the warmth that she brought to him every time she smiled at him. Getting away to spend time with her was hard enough but getting her alone sometimes proved to be just as difficult.

They did have dinner together most nights, but the tavern was too crowded to spend any real time talking and getting to know each other better. Cullen wanted to spend some alone time with her, something quiet and romantic for just the two of them. However, Skyhold was isolated in the mountains and running away for dinner in Val Royeaux was not exactly in the cards. He was not especially good at this whole be romantic thing, but he had a suspicion that Dorian might be able to help him. 

Knowing Meara would be occupied in her meeting with Leliana Cullen decided to venture to the library to find Dorian, hopefully he would have a suggestion or two.

Rounding the stairs he found the mage browsing the shelves in search of a tome. “Have a minute?” Cullen found his voice echoed more than he expected in the round room.

“Commander Cullen,” Dorian turned facing him, “what can I do for you?”

“No need for titles among friends Dorian” Cullen laughed.

“Friends?” Dorian was quick to retort, “I guess you could say we are, aren’t we? We do spend a good deal of time together and seem to have formed a bit of a threesome with Meara, now haven’t we?” he ribbed the commander with his elbow.

“At least that is what the rumors would have you believe” Cullen found the idea a little uncomfortable but laughed in spite of it.

“Dorian, I would like to find a way to spend some alone time with Meara. Just the two of us, do something special with her – maybe like a dinner date?” Cullen felt as if he was asking Dorian out and found himself awkwardly rubbing his neck. “I just don’t know where or how, I was hoping you might have a suggestion?”

A smug look came over Dorian’s face, “Need a bit of romantic advice and I am the first one you think of, I’m touched!”

Cullen was beginning to wonder if this was worth the swelling it would give Dorian’s ego. “Yes, well you know Meara better than anyone and you seemed to be the natural choice.”

“True, not like you wanted to ask Varric for advice and get his cheesy idea of a date!” Dorian recoiled at the idea, “Apparently that does seem to be Cassandra’s idea of romance, though.”

“She does seem to love his _Swords and Shields_ books,” Cullen laughed. “I was hoping something more tasteful, but with Skyhold being so remote here in the mountians it isn’t like I could sneak her off for a quiet picnic we would freeze.”

“That’s it!” Dorian lit up, “and you said you weren’t good at being romantic.”

“Dorian, I’m afraid I don’t follow?”

Dorian rolled his eyes and stepped into an alcove in the library, motioning for Cullen to join him. “A picnic, a quiet place for the two of you to just relax and spend some time together. It’s perfect.”

Cullen raised one eyebrow at the idea, “Ok, but where in Skyhold are we going to have a picnic where we wouldn’t be disturbed? The idea is to be alone.”

“Hmmm…”

Cullen could see Dorian was struggling with the idea as well.

“She does have a beautiful view from the balcony in her quarters?” Dorian suggested.

“I’m sure she does, however I do not want to send the message I am looking for something more from the evening and her quarters might be a bit suggestive?” Cullen was beginning to think this was simply not possible.

A smile grew across Dorian’s face, “I’ve got it! Meara was just saying this morning how beautiful the garden was with all the new blossoms.”

“The garden is hardly private with all the Chantry Sisters mulling about,” Cullen seemed less than convinced.

“Hear me out,” Dorian could see Cullen wasn’t getting the whole picture. “It just needs a bit of magic.” A small grin pulled at the corners of his mouth showing how pleased he was with himself.

The Templar part of Cullen didn’t like the idea of using magic unless it needed to be used, but that was not who he was any longer and he wondered what Dorian had up his sleeve. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

Dorian put his hand to his chin, “The garden is beautiful, and you have the scent of all those blossoms, a few candles and a blanket in that gazebo and you have the perfect romantic spot for a picnic. Now about those Chantry Sisters,” Dorian furrowed is brow and his expression grew tight as if he knew Cullen was not going to approve of his suggestion. “All you need is a good barrier spell, a little magic in just the right place and instant privacy.”

“Can you do that with just a barrier spell? How long would it last?” Cullen felt his knowledge of some spells was a bit lacking considering his time spent with the Templars.

Dorian laughed, “I can, and it can be sight and sound proof, it will be like you aren’t even there. It should be able to be sustained for a few hours, longer if Meara wants to recharge it.”

“That sounds exactly like what I am looking for” Cullen started making plans in his head, “I can take care of most of it, can you get Meara to the garden this evening just before dinner?”

“Of course Comm -Cullen,” Dorian caught himself before addressing Cullen, “I’m glad to help.”

Cullen turned to head back down the stairs. “Thank you Dorian,” he called over his shoulder, “I owe you one!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The shadows were growing longer, and a soft orange light spilled onto Cullen’s desk when the young woman from the kitchen opened the door. She carried a basket, it was the request for dinner he had made of the kitchen earlier in the day. His stomach growled as the scent of the roasted meat filled his office.

The young woman had not spoken a single word to him and had barely looked up from the floor as she put the basket down on his desk and turned to leave. He knew he had a reputation for being a surly but certainly he couldn’t be that scary.

“Thank you,” he offered a small smile to her, “It smells wonderful.”

The young woman looked up for just a moment, turning three shades of red she giggled and hurried out the door almost knocking into Varric in the process.

“What did you say to that one?” Varric needled at Cullen.

“I just said thank you. Surely, I am not that frightening, am I?”

“You just don’t get it. That wasn’t fright Curly, I’m surprised she didn’t swoon and fall off the battlements!” Varric laughed.

“For the Maker’s sake” Cullen shook his head.  He continued, “The missive you were waiting for from Kirkwall came in this morning, I managed to get to it first but Leliana will have my head if she finds out. She likes to read everything in or out of Skyhold, just don’t make me regret this Varric.”

Varric picked up the scroll, “Thanks, I wouldn’t keep vital information from Leliana, she knows as much as I do anyway. And after Cassandra’s reaction to Hawke I don’t think I will be holding back anything that could help the Inquisition. This is more of a personal nature.”

As Varric left Cullen climbed the later into his private quarters, taking off his armor in favor of something more relaxed he reached for a tunic and rolled the sleeves to his elbows. He pulled  a blanket from his bed and draped it over his shoulder. Sliding back down into his office he grabbed a few candles from the drawer of his desk and placed them in the basket with dinner. With the basket in one hand he closed the door to his office and tried to put the reports still lingering on his desk out of his mind. He was not going to be all about work, not this evening.

Stopping by the tavern on his way through the courtyard Cullen asked Cabot for a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Two glasses?” Cabot chuckled, “Who’s the lucky lady?”

Cullen returned his jesting with a smile and thanked him for the wine.

The light was fading quickly and the first of the fireflies had begun to emerge when Cullen reached the garden. The newly opened blossoms softly scented the air, making him pause for just a moment to appreciate their beauty. He walked to the gazebo and placed the blanket that was over his shoulder on the floor, careful to spread it out evenly. He placed the basket in the center and took out the candles positioning them just to the edge of the blanket before lighting them. When he was finished he took a moment to gather a few of the flowers growing nearby. He was pleased to see people were making their way to dinner and he had the area to himself.

Just as he was picking the last bright yellow blossom he heard Dorian’s voice.

“I know it is almost dinner time and I am pulling you away from your plans with Cullen,” Dorian was walking Meara through the garden. “But I thought you might enjoy this more.” He said to her as they reached the gazebo.

“Dorian it’s beautiful, and so quiet.” Meara took in the picnic placed in the middle.

“I knew you would like it, but it isn’t my doing.” Dorian smiled as he stepped to one side.

Cullen presented Meara with the small bouquet he had just picked and placed a small kiss on her cheek. “I thought you might like something a bit more, romantic for our dinner plans this evening.”

Meara blushed.

“I asked Dorian for a little help sneaking you away.” he smiled.

“I’ll leave you two love birds to enjoy your evening” Dorian pulled the corner of his mouth into a smirk, raising a barrier around the gazebo to ensure a bit of privacy for the two “and do remember this barrier is only mostly sound proof!” he laughed.

Taking her hand and pulling her closer to him Cullen kissed Meara softly before leading her to the blanket.

“This is unexpected.” Meara settled into a comfortable spot, “it is a different side of you, no work, no armor and I had no idea you were a closet romantic, but I like it!”

Cullen sat down next to Meara and poured them each a glass of wine, “That was the point” he passed her a glass. “No reports, no armor, just me, you, some wine, a little dinner and the fireflies.” He could feel himself relax as a smile spread across his face.

This was not what he had intended when he joined the Inquisition, he had never meant to fall in love. But here he was in the glow of the candles exchanging stories and losing himself in her smile.

 


End file.
